Héritiers d'un amour
by Milton63
Summary: Traduction : Il y a quelque chose de commun entre la peur et l'amour. Ce sont de puissants sentiments qui doivent être expérimentés pour les comprendre. Quand les deux sont réunis, tu dois seulement les vivre. C'est ce que refusait Lord Cullen, Seigneur du Château des Roses, qui, amoureux d'une jeune femme, craignait que son amour passionné ne la tue.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **Cette histoire appartient à veronikice (lien sur mon profil), qui a très gentiment accepter que je traduise sa fiction, appelée "Herederos de un amor".**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Héritiers d'un Amour**

 **Prologue**

Londres, 1720

Mon père mourut en implorant notre pardon pour nous avoir abandonné, mais il ne pouvait résister à la malédiction qui tombait sur la famille Cullen. Ma mère était morte une semaine avant, le laissant dévasté, au point que sa vie à la suite de ce triste événement ne valait plus rien pour lui.

A cette époque, j'avais seulement 12 ans, et j'étais le plus âgé de mes frères, donc je n'ai pas pu laisser la douleur me consumer. La peur et l'incertitude sur le sort que nous réservait le destin étaient grandes, surtout parce que je devais prendre soin d'eux.

L'histoire commença quand mon grand-père, William Cullen, se maria avec Marie de Lafontant. Il l'aimait avec dévotion, malheureusement, elle mourut en sautant d'une falaise.

Nous n'avons jamais su la ou les raisons qui l'ont amené à se suicider, mais la mère de celle-ci, qui était connue pour ses aventures dans la sorcellerie, en plus de ne jamais accepter la volonté de son époux à accorder la main de sa fille à un membre de notre famille, jura pendant qu'ils enterraient Marie, que les Cullen ne connaîtront jamais l'amour, et si jamais ils y arrivaient, ils mourraient ou disparaîtraient.

―Ils souffriront, j'en fais le serment ! ― condamnant les personnes présentes.

Personne de la famille ne dit rien à ce sujet. Que pouvait-on dire à une mère dans ces circonstances ?

Trois ans après mon grand-père se maria avec ma grand-mère Eliane, avec qui il fut heureux plusieurs années jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne naissance à mon père, le seul fils de la famille. Elle mourut en couche. Ce fut à ce moment que mon grand-père se rappela la malédiction de la sorcière « Aucun Cullen ne connaîtra l'amour ».

Et il semblait que ce soit le cas.

Une des sœurs de mon père mourut pendant son voyage de noce, quand le bateau qui les amenait à leur lune de miel coula dans l'océan. L'autre sœur perdit son fiancé à un mois de son mariage, et décida de se réfugier dans un couvent.

Mon père de son côté soufra de son premier chagrin d'amour quand sa fiancée pris la fuite, deux jours avant leur mariage, avec un Capitaine français, et plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Ensuite, sa première femme mourut en tombant dans les escaliers du château. Et pour finir, ma mère tomba de cheval, laissant mon père dans une dépression si profonde qu'il but du poison pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée Kate.

C'est comme ça qu'est née la légende de « la malédiction des Cullen ». Malédiction qui nous condamne, cependant je garde espoir. Je veux croire que rien ne peut empêcher un jeune cœur à tomber amoureux et désirer ardemment que notre vie ne soit pas héritière d'un malheureux destin, mais plutôt qu'un jour, nous serons les héritiers de l'amour.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en review, veronikice sera très heureuse de le savoir.

(Je suis à la recherche d'une Beta, si cela peut intéresser quelqu'un !)

A très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à veronikice (lien sur mon profil), qui a très gentiment acceptée que je traduise sa fiction, appelée "Herederos de un amor".**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Edward**

Londres 1740

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ces pensées qui avaient traversées mon esprit quand j'avais laissé mon frère et mon oncle me convaincre de me marier à nouveau. Cela faisait huit ans que ma tendre épouse était morte dans d'étranges circonstances, et pas même moi, le principal en deuil, ne pris la peine de chercher une explication. Peut-être que j'étais un lâche, ou que j'étais perdu dans la douleur, mais c'était plus facile de l'accepter, comme tout le monde l'avait fait : le décès de Corinne fut simplement la faute de la malédiction qui était tombée sur notre famille.

Peut-être la souffrance causée par sa mort ne suffisait pas, il fallait maintenant je veuille exposer une autre femme ?

« Je suis fou », je me flagellais mentalement à nouveau, et jetais avec force contre le mur le verre de Porto, maintenant vide, que je tenais dans la main droite.

Le verre sculpté explosa en mille morceaux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon chéri ? » S'enquit tante Esmée, entrant à toute hâte dans la bibliothèque.

Elle paraissait inquiète. Elle balaya la salle des yeux, jusqu'à ce que se yeux rencontrent la raison pour laquelle elle était venue, devenue des petites particules cristallines disséminées à travers le parquet.

\- « Ne me dit pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'… »

Je levai la main pour arrêter sa funeste phrase, et de ce fait elle se tut immédiatement, gênée de voir mon affliction.

\- « Ne le dis pas s'il te plait… Je suis terrifié chaque seconde que je vis, attendant une mauvaise nouvelle. Je souhaiterai que jamais ne me soit venue cette idée absurde de me remarier. »

\- « Edward, chéri…, » dit-elle, le ton de sa voix comme toujours était maternel et compréhensif, « tu ne dois pas te torturer de cette manière. Tu es un homme instruit en plus d'être intelligent, c'est n'est pas logique que tu crois en d'absurdes et antiques superstitions. »

\- « Ne pas y croire ? » grognais-je exaspéré, « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Esmée ! Tu fais partie de cette famille, et tu connais tous les malheurs qui arrivent à chaque fois que l'un de nous tombe amoureux ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Corinne… »

Mes mots se perdirent, je me tournai jusqu'à la fenêtre, tout en fermant les yeux car je ne voulais pas regarder le jardin qui me rappelait mes tourments, ce fatidique soir d'été qui fut un véritable cauchemar pour moi. Cependant, ce fut inévitablement que les images apparurent derrière mes paupières. Mon épouse, belle et vêtue d'une robe dorée comme le soleil, sortant pour profiter d'une promenade entre les roses, pour ne jamais revenir.

Son beau visage marqué par la mort, froid comme la glace, elle était allongée sur un lit de pétale improvisé, comme une annonce de son lit final, elle s'en était allée dans l'au-delà sans aucun signe de violence.

Je senti la main délicate d'Esmée sur mon épaule, dans un geste silencieux d'empathie.

\- « Edward écoute moi ». J'ouvris mes oreilles et me tournai pour lui faire face. « Je sais que tu as vécus beaucoup de malheurs, mais je ne crois pas en la malédiction. De plus, il y a une exception à la règle, Carlisle est un Cullen et cela fait vingt ans que nous sommes ensemble ».

Si j'analysais ma situation de son point de vue, elle avait raison. Mon oncle et ma tante était un couple heureux et leurs enfants, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'avaient pas non plus souffert de notre cruel destin.

Les commissures de mes lèvres se levèrent en un soupçon de sourire. Converser avec la douce Esmée était comme parler avec ma mère. Elle était pour mes frères et moi aujourd'hui notre pilier.

\- « Merci » murmurai-je un peu plus heureux, essayant de laisser derrière moi la terreur qui m'avait envahi. « Tu arrives toujours à voir les choses sous un meilleur jour ».

Je lui donnai une tendre étreinte.

Les rires de Charlotte et Alice se glissèrent à travers la porte, et quelques secondes après, toutes les deux radieuses et heureuses, elles n'avaient qu'une année de différence entre elles, nous ravirent de leur présence.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Edward Cullen ? Tu essayes de me voler la plus belle mère du monde ? » cria ma cousine depuis la porte.

Je ris de leur apparition et déclara :

\- « Ma chère Charlotte, je remercie seulement l'infinie patience qu'à Esmée avec moi ».

\- « Charlotte ! », la réprimanda Esmée, « comment peux-tu dire ça à Edward ?

\- « C'est juste un jeu maman », dit-elle en riant et en haussant les épaules.

Charlotte était une femme au grand cœur, toujours le sourire aux lèvres pour rendre heureux les personnes de son entourage.

\- « Que dieu soit bénit ! » s'écria Esmée mortifiée, secouant la tête, « qu'est-ce que tu voudras pour toutes ces louanges sur ma personne ? »

\- « Rien du tout je te le jure maman » répondit la jeune fille, un regard d'étonnement ornant son visage, « comment peux-tu croire ça de moi ? »

\- « Peut-être parce que tu es ma fille… »

Charlotte ouvrit grand la bouche et haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant une réponse. Alice ria, amusée par la scène.

Le rire angélique ma sœur me rappela malédiction et je la regardai tristement.

Alice n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec notre mère car elle était seulement âgée de quelques mois quand nos parents sont morts. Les seules figures paternelles qu'elle connaissait étaient Carlisle et Esmée qui, jusqu'à ce jour, s'en occupaient comme si c'était leur fille; et en faisaient également de même avec Emmett et moi. Nous avons grandi sous leur amour, ainsi que l'amour qu'avaient nos parents pour nous.

«J'espère que je n'aurai pas à supporter une autre mort sur les épaules » pensai-je mortifié, en vérifiant l'heure sur ma montre dans ma poche.

Je devais m'en aller, ma fiancée m'attendait pour le déjeuner. Nous devions finaliser ensemble les détails de notre mariage qui se déroulait trois jours après.

Je me séparai de ces belles femmes en les laissant en agréable compagne, et je me dirigeai à pas rapides vers le patio intérieur de la maison, où attendait la voiture qui m'amènerait à la rencontre de la femme avec laquelle j'espérais, si Dieu le permettait, partager le reste de ma vie.

.

.

Les sabots des chevaux sonnaient contre les pavés comme une chanson heureuse, ajoutant à cette journée ensoleillée quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Londres. Mon humeur s'améliora ostensiblement. Je voulais croire que la chaleur des rayons du soleil était un bon présage pour notre mariage à venir. Cependant, en sortant de la voiture et en pénétrant dans le salon de thé, mon cœur tomba à mes pieds : le lieu était bondé.

Ce n'était pas une situation qui m'affectait particulièrement, mais ça l'était pour ma timide et jeune promise. Isabella détestait être le centre de l'attention et des ragots, malheureusement, à cette époque, une grande partie de la société de Londres croyait qu'elle se mariait avec moi par intérêt.

« Saletés de commères » pensai-je avec une colère non-contrôlée, pendant que je me dirigeai à la table que j'avais réservé. C'était des ignorants qui aimaient rire au détriment de la misère des autres.

Les bavardages qui courraient ces jours-ci étaient en lien avec les finances de la famille Swan, mais aussi par rapport à Isabella et à moi. Le premier venait du fait que les finances de la famille Swan n'étaient pas à leur apogée, et donc c'était pour cela que notre mariage était nécessaire. Le deuxième, et je pouvais presque les comprendre, était que quasiment aucune famille qui se respecte ne voulait exposer leurs filles à la malédiction Cullen.

Bien sûr, ce « petit » détail n'importait peu à Samuel Swan, qui vendrait sa petite-fille au diable s'il pouvait obtenir un peu d'argent. L'odieux monsieur en question était le tuteur d'Isabella, et ne lui portait que peu d'amour.

Isabella avait comme moi perdu ses parents précocement dans de tragiques circonstances. Cependant, malgré les faits, j'aimais à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un point commun entre nous, que nous n'avions pas eus la chance de profiter de l'amour de nos parents pendant très longtemps.

Mes poings se serrèrent avec rage au souvenir du jour où j'avais demandé la main d'Isabella.

En tant que gentleman, j'avais essayé d'expliquer à Samuel Swan que je prendrais soin d'elle autant économiquement que moralement, mais lui ce qui l'importait c'était combien d'argent il obtiendrait, coupant mon discours en plein milieu.

 _\- « Je veux seulement savoir si j'aurai des bénéfices en acceptant qu'Isabella se marie avec vous. » murmura t'il sans une once d'embarras, « ce que vous décidez de faire avec elle après le mariage je m'en moque… » il s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil comme pour me dire un secret, entrecroisant ses mains sur le bureau, et le regard narquois, il continua, « je crois que j'ai été assez clair en exposant mes conditions, Lord Cullen. Si ce n'est pas vous qui épousez Isabella, ce sera Bestwich_ , et v _ous êtes au courant de combien ça l'intéresse de le faire_ _ **.**_ _Maintenant, pour pas que vous m'incriminez de ne pas être un homme, bien sûr, vous êtes prioritaire, après tout vous êtes le premier à l'avoir demandé. »_

 _\- « Comment pouvez-vous parler de cette manière de Mademoiselle Isabella ? Vous êtes en train de la vendre comme si c'était un objet ! » grondai-je, outré de voir à quel point il tenait si peu à sa petite fille, « la marier avec Bestwich… » ai-je sifflé, secouant la tête devant une telle folie, « On connait la réputation de cet escroc, en plus d'être un porc qui abuse des femmes. Il n'y a que l'argent qu'il possède et la corruption des membres importants de la noblesse qui l'ont empêché d'aller en prison. Vous laisseriez votre petite-fille dans les mains de ce monstre ?_

 _\- « Arrêtez de jouer au plus malin, Lord Cullen », ria le vieux avec perfidie, « celui qui détient le pouvoir ici c'est moi, et je crois dans vos intérêts, il ne vaut mieux pas que je continue à vous écouter… Vous non plus ne jouissez pas d'une bonne réputation, voulez-vous que je vous rappelle la malédiction qui pèse sur votre famille ? »._

 _« Vieil homme astucieux », j'inspirai profondément, serrai les mâchoires, et contre ma volonté, gardai le silence._

 _-_ _«_ _Bien, Lord Cullen, je vois que vous avez compris le message » dit-il satisfait devant mon silence, « ni vous, ni personne ne pouvez décider de ce qui me convient, et ceci inclut de donner la main de ma petite-fille à qui il me plait. »_

 _« Ou au plus offrant » pensai-je, gardant mes mains gantées serrées sur mes genoux afin de contenir la rage que me provoquait cet homme méprisable._

 _\- « Après tout, » dit le vieux comme si nous parlions de la météo, et agitant sa main dédaigneusement, « c'est une femme, et elle doit obéir aux ordres de son mari »._

J'avais été stupéfait, le vieux Swan ne s'intéressait pas un minimum du destin de sa petite-fille. Ce qui l'importait uniquement était d'obtenir une bonne somme d'argent grâce à cet accord, pour après pouvoir le gaspiller dans le jeu, ou dans Dieu ne sait quoi d'autre. Sans y penser, j'avais doublé la somme qui avait été prévue comme dote, afin de ne pas permettre à Bestwich ou à d'autres bêtes similaires de poser leurs sales mains sur une fille aussi pure et douce qu'Isabella.

\- « Lord Cullen ? » la voix timide de ma promise me sortit de mes souvenirs.

Debout à côté de moi, comme un ange tombé du ciel se trouvait Isabella, rougissante et mal à l'aise devant mon absence de réponse, ses petites mains recouvertes de macramé blanc se tordant nerveusement devant sa robe.

\- « Je suis arrivée trop tôt ? Vous êtes occupé ? » demanda-t-elle avec le ton un petit oiseau, pendant que j'observais sa femme de chambre, ou plutôt notre chaperon, qui se postait discrètement deux mètres plus loin.

M'apercevant de mon manque de courtoisie, je me levai d'un bond, faisant grincer des dents de peur Isabella. Mon cœur se serra devant sa réaction : pauvre petite, habituée à vivre dans la peur de se faire maltraiter par son grand-père. Grâce à Dieu, bientôt s'arrêteront ces abus, et une fois qu'Isabella sera devenue ma femme, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça ne se renouvelle pas, ni de la part du vieux Swan, ni de personne d'autre.

\- « Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi Isabella », assurai-je d'une voix douce, et avec gentillesse je lui offris ma main droite, et avec la gauche je tirai la chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis la pris à contre cœur, et un agréable picotement, malgré nos mains couvertes, me parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

Une fois assis, je commençai à m'excuser « Je vous prie de m'excusez » dis-je en berçant sa main délicate entre les miennes sur la table, « j'ai été maladroit, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ».

Un petit sourire leva la commissure des lèvres d'Isabella et doucement, hocha la tête.

Je la contemplai quelques secondes, sa beauté me coupait le souffle. Le teint rosé de ses joues, la profondeur et la sincérité de ses yeux aux couleurs du chocolat fondu, encadrés par de longs cils. Sa bouche… De douces lèvres roses pâles, qui invitaient à être embrassées, et sa peau satinée, crémeuse et inexplorée…

Je fermai les yeux un moment pour calmer les envies que j'avais d'elle, Isabella était une jeune fille de seulement 17 ans, et moi un homme de quasiment le double de son âge. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec une femme de manière intime, et c'était pour cela que mon corps, inévitablement, réagissait devant son innocente beauté.

\- « Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui, Isabella ».

Le charmant rose qui recouvrait ses joues devint cramoisi, et nerveusement elle répondit :

\- « Mer… Merci, Lord Cullen. J'espère que je ne vous fait pas honte »

\- « Comment ? » demandai-je incrédule, « me faire honte ? Jamais ! Ne dites plus jamais ça Isabella. Vous êtes une femme très belle, seul un fou aurait honte de vous. »

\- « C'est très aimable, Lord Cullen. »

Je voulais lui rendre hommage avec de belles paroles, lui expliquer que mes intentions envers elle n'était pas seulement de l'amabilité, mais le serveur s'approcha avec le menu, interrompant toute tentative de galanterie.

Isabella, quasiment sans le regarder, accepta la fine carte. Elle l'ouvrit, et la referma la seconde d'après, la laissant sur le côté.

\- « Vous savez déjà ce que vous commanderez, Isabella ? » lui demandai-je, étonné de la rapidité de sa décision, une attitude complétement en opposition avec la jeune fille.

J'aimais la voir décidée, beaucoup même.

Elle fixa son regard dans le mien interrogatif, et ouvrit ses lèvres roses pour dire : « Bien sûr, monsieur… », mais s'interrompit immédiatement comme si elle avait dit le pire des blasphème, et après bégaya, « Oh, non ! Pa-par-do-donnez ma mala-dresse, Lord Cullen. Ce que v-vous voulez po-pour moi sera très bien. »

\- « Non ! Non, tout va bien ! », secouai-je la tête d'exaspération, et sans le vouloir ma voix s'éleva d'un décibel de plus que ce que j'espérais, ma promise s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa chaise, et les commères des tables voisines recentrant leur attention sur nous, contentes de voir comment je réprimandais ma promise maintenant elles avaient un bon sujet sur lequel commenter pendant l'heure du thé.

Je soupirai, frustré. Ce que je voulais le moins était qu'Isabella ait peur de moi, beaucoup moins que de l'avoir réprimandé en public, mais cela me rendait fou d'imaginer l'origine pour laquelle elle était une femme si soumise.

Cela nous avait mis dans de beaux draps, comme si tous les ragots par rapport à notre arrangement ne suffisaient pas. Eh bien, s'ils voulaient parler, je leur donnerai matière à parler.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer l'attention autour de nous et ensuite, je demandai sur un ton un peu plus fort aux personnes de la table d'à côté, je ne voulais pas non plus être une source d'ennuie :

\- « Dites-moi, Sir Whiterdale, croyez-vous que c'est bien que ma belle promise repousse ce bijou que je veux lui offrir comme promesse de notre futur mariage ? » je présentai à Isabella la boite de velours noir que je gardai dans la poche de ma veste, et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux des exclamations d'émerveillement accompagnant le mouvement, « comment une femme peut-elle rejeter des diamants ? Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Isabella ouvrit ses yeux expressifs comme des soucoupes en contemplant le collier et les boucles d'oreilles qui appartenaient à ma mère. Certaines dames autour de nous étirèrent le cou, faisant leur possible pour voir, d'autres étaient aussi étonnées que ma jeune promise, et les autres se mirent à chuchoter.

\- « C'est vrai, Lord Cullen. C'est n'est pas bien », répondit Sir Whiterdale en riant, son ventre proéminant suivant le mouvement, « Et vous, Mademoiselle Isabella, acceptez le cadeau, après tout, c'est de la part de votre époux », l'encouragea-t-il d'un clignement d'œil.

A la fin, mon Isabella esquissa un grand sourire, et hocha la tête à Sir Whiterdale et ensuite à moi.

La vénéneuse Lady Morrel, la plus bavarde de Londres, ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi :

\- « Fillette, laisse-le t'offrir des bijoux tant qu'il a encore envie de le faire. Après, il les offrira à certaines de ses maitresses. Tous les hommes sont égaux, pas vrai mesdames ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle parcourut des yeux les dames présentes.

Peut-être que beaucoup de femmes pensaient de la même façon, mais aucune n'hocha la tête à sa remarque déplacée. Le moment passa et la conversation à chaque table repris.

Je regardai Isabella. Elle souriait, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle était très mal à l'aise.

J'ai repris ses petites mains entre les miennes. Je lui demandai des excuses pour mon audace, et lui expliquai que c'était quelque chose de nécessaire pour que les gens comprennent que je la voulais pour de bon. Je la rassurai aussi que les horribles paroles de Lady Morrel n'arriveront jamais. Comme je l'espérai, elle accepta chacun de mes mots sans me contredire. Isabella était éduquée pour être une esclave, et pas une épouse beaucoup moins la compagne de son mari.

Néanmoins, et au contraire de la plupart des hommes de l'époque, je voulais une compagne, et non une femme qui me redoutait, et cela parce que j'ai été éduqué de cette manière. L'opinion d'Isabella m'intéressait, et je voulais écouter la douce cadence de sa voix, exprimant ses points de vue. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour qu'elle me fasse confiance, et qu'elle perde petit à petit sa timidité.

.

.

L'après-midi, nous étions allés nous promener en voiture, et avions réglé les derniers détails de notre mariage.

Contrairement à son attitude contenue dans le salon de thé, maintenant que nous étions seuls, Isabella paraissait aimé ma compagnie, en plus de profiter de l'extérieur ce que je prendrai en compte pour nos futures sorties. C'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions comme célibataires, le samedi nous nous rencontrerons en habit de mariés, afin de nous marier devant la présence de Dieu.

En arrivant à la résidence Swan, mon épouse sorti de la voiture sans me laisser le temps pour l'aider à descendre, et alors que je m'apprêtai à aider ma promise, elle me prit le bras, m'empêchant de sortir du véhicule.

\- « Merci beaucoup pour la promenade, Lord Cullen », susurra-t-elle en me tendant sa main, et me regardant à travers ses cils longs et épais.

\- « Ce fut un plaisir, Isabella… » répondis-je en prenant délicatement son extrémité, et sans pouvoir me retenir une seconde de plus, la tirai près de moi pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces et rosées.

Mon corps frissonna de plaisir de cette proximité, et Isabella, surprise, se détourna immédiatement. Cependant, pendant cet infime moment, elle oublia le « Lord Cullen », et m'appela Edward un simple geste qui me rendit immensément heureux.

Mon nom sur ses lèvres avait le gout du paradis.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta.**

 **A bientôt.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à veronikice (lien sur mon profil).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Edward**

Enfin, le grand jour arriva, j'étais tellement impatient de sortir Isabella de cette maison que les nuits précédentes j'avais à peine pu dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, désespéré, imaginant les horreurs et les sacrifices auxquels elle a été soumise par le monstre qui lui sert de grand-père. Maintenant, je prendrai soin d'elle.

Le même jour où ce vieux Swan m'a accordé le mariage, il jura qu'elle ferait une femme forte et confiante, et me dit de ne laisser personne, pas même "La Malédiction de la Cullen » me distraire d'elle.

Cela faisait une heure que j'avais envoyé Quil à la résidence Swan avec un grand bouquet de roses rouges, calculant que M. Locreaux, le bijoutier le plus célèbre de la ville, arriverait au même moment que lui, avec un nouveau cadeau pour ma belle Isabella : un tour de cou encore plus impressionnant que celui que je lui avais déjà offert.

Ce nouveau bijou était mon cadeau de mariage; je voulais lui faire plaisir, offrant toutes les choses qui lui avaient été refusées dans sa vie. Mon plus grand désir était de prendre soin d'elle pour toujours. Je ne permettrais plus jamais un discours comme celui des femmes frivoles à Londres. La plupart d'entre elles étaient présentes quand je lui avais offert les diamants de ma mère, puis, envieuses, elles avaient dit que je l'avais fait en public parce que très probablement, Isabella ne recevra plus rien. Comme elles avaient tort ! Ma femme serait traitée comme une reine, irrémédiable et inexplicablement, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et de sa timidité fragile, comme un adolescent.

Après deux heures d'attente tendue, Quil, mon valet de chambre, arriva, reprenant son souffle. Le garçon avait l'air très nerveux.

\- « Avez-vous remis en personne les roses à Mlle Isabelle, comme je l'ai demandé? » Demandai-je, tous mes sens en éveil, son visage me disant que quelque chose clochait.

\- « Non, Lord Cullen », dit-il en secouant la tête avec frénésie, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. « Je les ai donné à sa femme de chambre, ils ne m'ont pas permis de la voir, ni même de me laisser entrer dans le hall d'entrée de la maison ».

\- « Quoi ?! » grognai-je, préoccupé car ce n'était pas normal, et c'était avec raison que le garçon était revenu si inquiet.

\- « Monsieur, me laissez-vous dire quelque chose ? »

\- « Parle » ordonnai-je, en essayant de garder mon sang froid. Je commençais à désespérer, il savait que le vieux Swan n'était pas quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Quil inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, ensuite les mots commencèrent à sortir, bien que timides.

\- « … Quand la servante m'a fermé la porte au visage, j'ai eus l'intuition que quelque chose clochait, je me suis alors faufilé, faisant le tour de la propriété jusqu'à l'arrière, et j'ai pu parler à la cuisinière. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

\- « La bonne femme m'a informé que Mademoiselle Isabella allait bien, mais que Monsieur Swan était impliqué dans une terrible histoire avec un certain Monsieur Bestwich. »

\- « Mon Dieu ! Maudit vieux qui a traité avec ce dégénéré ! » lâchai-je sans dissimilé ma colère contre eux, mon inquiétude grandissante.

\- « Oui mon seigneur. Il semblerait que le vieux… » il s'interrompit, gêné, et se corrigea : « Pardon, que Monsieur Swan, lui a aussi promis la main de Mademoiselle Isabella, bien qu'elle doive se marier avec vous. Il est entré dans la maison pour la prendre de force, provoquant un bazar dans lequel la police a participé. Tout ceci au milieu de l'organisation de la réception, en même temps qu'arrivait Monsieur Locreaux avec le cadeau de votre part.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'écoutais, l'effronterie du mafieux Bestwich avait atteint des niveaux insoupçonnés. Si ce n'était pas notre mariage dans quelques heures, je serai allé sauver Isabella de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait.

\- « Il y a autre chose ? »

\- « Non, mon seigneur. Bestwich est furieux, à tel point qu'il est probable qu'il tente d'arrêter le mariage. C'est ce que tout le monde pense en tout cas. »

\- « Arrêter le mariage » je commençai à marcher dans ma chambre, extrêmement furieux et agité.

Je voulais tuer Bestwish, pour avoir osé penser à ma promise et pour avoir souiller son honneur le jour de notre mariage, malheureusement la seule manière de l'affronter comme un homme serait de le provoquer en duel, ce qui aurait de graves conséquences. Au minimum la prison, ce qui signifierait de reporter le mariage de plusieurs mois jusqu'à ma libération, ou jusqu'à calmer le scandale.

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, je devais faire quelque chose.

Je quittai ma chambre rapidement, Quil courant derrière, à la recherche de l'aide d'Esmée et Carlisle ils étaient les seuls qui m'aideraient à ne pas commettre de folies.

Après leur avoir raconté du mieux que je pu, à cause de mon état de nerfs, ce qui était arrivé dans la résidence Swan, nous étions arrivés à la décision suivante. Je devais, bien que cela me coûtait, rester tranquillement à la maison, pendant qu'eux s'occuperaient de tout. Esmée, Charlotte et Alice iraient directement à la recherche d'Isabella pour vérifier que tout aller bien, et si les choses s'échauffaient dans sa maison, elles l'amèneraient à l'hôtel où nous passerons notre nuit de noce, pour la protéger et l'aider à finir de se préparer.

Carlisle, accompagné de son meilleur ami et avocat, Démétri, monteraient la garde pour les femmes, car Bestwish était un homme dangereux.

Les heures d'attentes, pendant que je me préparais, me paraissaient interminables, j'avais pu respirer plus tranquillement quand Carlisle était arrivé avec de bonnes nouvelles : par sécurité, ils avaient pris la décision d'amener Isabella jusqu'à l'hôtel, et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Bestwish. Si tout continuer de marcher ainsi, dans un peu plus d'une heure, je me marierai avec Isabella.

 **.**

 **.**

Avant de partir jusqu'à l'église, Alice était arrivée avec des nouvelles de ma bien-aimée. Elle était totalement choquée et heureuse de mes cadeaux, mais aussi terrifiée à l'idée que Bestwish puisse la kidnapper.

\- « Même moi j'ai eus peur, Edward », dit-elle frissonnante au souvenir de ce salopard.

\- « Toi ? Pourquoi Alice ? » lui demandai-je, déconcerté, « Ce n'est pas supposé être calme maintenant ? »

\- « Parce que cet homme dégoûtant a réussi à se faufiler à l'arrière de l'hôtel, à entrer jusqu'au hall de votre chambre et à crier ceci : _« Toi, petite salope, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je te jure que tu seras à moi. Vas avec Cullen pour le moment, demain je t'enseignerai ce qu'est un vrai homme, tu te rappelleras de moi quand tu ne pourras plus marcher de douleur… »_ Oh Edward, c'était horrible… » Gémit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Nous avons réellement eut peur, le chef de police est arrivé à l'hôtel et a décidé de laissé un garde posté à la porte. Esmée était furieuse, ainsi que Charlotte, elles voulaient sortir pour l'affronter et le remettre à sa place. »

« Mon dieu, comme se sentait Isabella ? Pensai-je mortifié. Si Alice avait eus peur, je ne voulais pas penser à comment se sentait ma timide promise.

Mes poings se serrèrent sous l'effet de l'indignation que je ressentais, le salopard avait réussi à humilier à nouveau Isabella. Je voulais comme un fou régler mes comptes avec Bestwish, le mot duel était le seul qui traversait mon esprit.

\- « Edward », Alice me pris le bras en voyant que je commençais à me tirer les cheveux, prêt à quitter la chambre, « Pense à Isabella » dit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées assassines, « la meilleure manière de la protéger est de te marier avec elle et de ne pas tuer Bestwish, te retrouver en prison ne servira à rien. »

J'acquiesçais, mortifié. Alice avait raison, je devais me calmer, une fois qu'Isabella sera ma femme, plus personne n'osera parler mal de son nom.

 **.**

 **.**

L'église était joliment décorée pour l'occasion, Isabella et Esmée avaient effectué un merveilleux travail. Les invités commençaient petit à petit à grouiller dans l'église, l'excitation était telle que même les passants s'approchaient pour regarder. Emmett à mes côtés, je saluais les invités, aussi étonnés que moi.

\- « Mon frère, il semblerait que le mariage est un événement social »

\- « C'est vrai » admis-je aigrement, « La soumise Isabella se marie avec l'homme maudit. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de compter les jours jusqu'à l'enterrement. »

\- « Jésus, Edward ! Tu es dans la maison de Dieu, ne blasphème pas. »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant tu vas me dire qu'ils sont venus parce que nous sommes importants pour eux. Tu ne perçois pas le soulagement qu'ils ressentent, parce que nous ne posons pas les yeux sur leurs filles ? » je savais que mon commentaire était amère, mais c'était la pure vérité.

\- « Je le sais Edward. Bientôt nous leur montrerons que tous ces discours ne sont que des supercheries, de simples fables. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je souhaite que tu aies raison » pensai-je avec espoir, quand commença les premières notes de la marche nuptiale.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent de part en part pour laisser le passage à mon aimée, qui entrait au bras de son grand-père. Elle était tellement belle que pendant qu'elle s'approchait à pas angéliques et cérémonieux, mon cœur se gonfla de satisfaction cette femme sera mon épouse dans quelques minutes.

Sa robe était simple, mais élégante, brodée de fils dorés et de pierres. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et ornés de minuscules fleurs. Enfin, et à ma plus grande satisfaction, Isabella portait les diamants que je lui avais offert.

Quand enfin elle est arrivée jusqu'à moi, j'ai pris sa délicate main dans la mienne, et immédiatement ses joues se colorèrent de rose intense.

\- « Magnifique » lui murmurai-je, « ta beauté aujourd'hui éclipse celle des anges, Isabella »

Elle me sourit timidement, et nous nous retournâmes face au curé.

A mon soulagement et au malheur des yeux curieux, la cérémonie fut rapide, sans pour autant perdre de sa solennité. Quand mes lèvres et celles d'Isabella s'étaient unies en un chaste et doux baiser, je jurai que mon amour pour elle vaincra la malédiction. Isabella étant maintenant mienne, je prendrai soin d'elle et l'aimerai pour toute l'éternité. Nous avions reçu la dernière bénédiction, et au milieu des applaudissements, nous étions partis de la maison de Dieu en tant que Lord et Lady Cullen.

 **.**

 **.**

La maison des Swan, où devait avoir lieu la réception, était décorée majestueusement, comme l'était l'église les plus grands de la société londonienne avait été invités, et n'arrêtaient pas de faire des éloges sur notre petite et pourtant impressionnante fête. Le repas était délicieux, de même que les liqueurs importées de France.

Je me sentais débordant de bonheur, de joie comme je n'avais pas connu depuis plusieurs années, et pour couronner ce sentiment presque oublié, les mots que m'offrit Isabella :

\- « Lord Cullen, c'est la chose la plus merveille qui me soit arrivé dans la vie… » je lui reprochai avec le regard sa manière de m'appeler, et immédiatement elle se corrigea « Pardon, Edward. »

Je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais me retenir. Je levai la main jusqu'à son visage afin de toucher sa tendre peau rose, elle se rétréci lamentablement de peur geste qui me blessa, mais je m'écartai pour caresser sa joue de la même manière. Avec de douces caresses, je lui apprendrai qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de moi, comme je lui montrerai mon amour, espérant gagner son cœur.

\- « Tout pour toi, mon amour, Isabella »

Elle prit ma main entre les siennes, et la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres, où elle déposa un doux baiser, qui j'espère était le premier d'une longue série.

Oui, ensemble nous vaincrons la malédiction.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre!**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !**

 **A très bientôt.**


End file.
